Wonderland
by caramelattea
Summary: [Ch.2 UP!] Semenjak kamar tetangga sebelah yang tepat besebrangan dengan balkon kamarnya, ditempati oleh lelaki cantik nan manis, Yongguk jadi suka memperhatikannya dari balkonnya. / produce101/pd101 / kimbros/yongshi / longguo x shihyun / yongguk x sihyun
1. yī

**june 6th, 2017.**

suara kucing mengeong mendominasi keheninganan di sebuah kamar. kucing itu meloncat naik keatas ranjang yang ditempati oleh sang tuan. lidah kucing itu menjilat-jilat pipi tuannya, bermaksud untuk membangunkan sang pemilik.

" _mmmh_.." si pemilik kucing mulai terusik oleh jilatan-jilatan itu, namun sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membuka matanya.

 _miaw~!_

kucingnya mengeong lebih kencang, seperti meneriakinya untuk bangun.

" _mmmhh_.. baiklah baiklah, kau menang, aku bangun" pemuda sang pemilik kucing itu dengan susah payah membuka matanya, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

kucingnya mengeong riang, seakan memekik senang saat tuannya bangun. lalu merangkak naik ke pangkuan sang tuan. sedangkan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus-elus rambut halus sang kucing.

tangan pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya, mengecek apakah ada notifikasi yang penting atau tidak. setelah mengeceknya— _dan sama sekali tidak ada yang penting_ , ia menaruh asal ponselnya di ranjangnya.

dan seusai mengumpulkan nyawanya, ia memindahkan kucingnya itu ke ranjangnya, lalu turun dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

tak berapa lama, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar— _meskipun matanya tetap terlihat seperti orang beler_ , dan sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

ia pun membuka tirai yang menutupi kaca pintu menuju balkon kamarnya. matanya menangkap sosok lelaki— _yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya_ terduduk disebuah kursi roda dengan pandangan kosong kedepan di balkon kamar tepat di sebrang balkonnya.

untuk sesaat ia terus memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama. kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya merah merona, dan terlihat _cukup_ manis, persis seperti putri salju.

keningnya mengerut kala melihat sosok itu menggerakkan kepalanya— _seperti mencari sesuatu_ , namun matanya tetap memandang kedepan.

hingga sosok itu mengarahkan kepalanya kearahnya— _seperti menatapnya namun dengan pandangan lurusnya_ , lalu menampakan senyuman yang sangat manis ke arahnya.

 _dia... tersenyum padaku? cantik._ _tapi matanya..._

• • •

" _longguo! wǒmen xià lóu qù ba! zǎocān!_ " ( _yongguk! ayo turun ke bawah! sarapan!_ ) panggilan dari mama-nya itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

" _shì! děng yīxià mā!_ " ( _iya! tunggu bentar ma!_ ) sahutnya, lalu ia meraih kucingnya dan ponselnya, setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"pagi ma, ba" sapanya sambil mengecup sekilas pipi mama dan baba nya.

"pagi sayang" balas mama-nya dengan tersenyum, tangannya masih sibuk menyajikan roti bakar untuk suami dan anaknya.

"ya, pagi nak" balas baba nya yang masih sibuk membaca koran dan sesekali menyesap kopi hitamnya.

anak laki-laki berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun bernama longguo atau yongguk itu duduk di kursi yang tersisa dan memangku kucingnya itu. tangannya masih mengelus-elus kepala kucingnya dengan lembut.

"guk- _ah_ , ini meja makan, jangan bawa kucing sayang" ujar mama nya memberi nasehat ke anaknya dan hanya dibalas senyuman lebar yang membuat mama-nya menggelengkan kepalanya.

yongguk pun menurunkan kucingnya, lalu beranjak menuju wastafel dapur untuk mencuci tangannya. setelah merasa tangannya bersih, ia kembali ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama mama dan baba nya.

" _eum_.. ma?" panggilnya ditengah acara sarapannya.

"ya sayang?" sahut mama-nya yang masih sibuk memotong sosis dipiringnya.

"rumah sebelah udah ada yang nempatin? tadi guo lihat ada anak kayaknya sih seumuran sama guo di balkon sebrang kamar guo" tanya yongguk penasaran.

mama-nya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anak tunggalnya itu. "rumah sebelah? ah, iya, keluarga kim baru aja pindah kemaren sore" jelas mama-nya.

yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan mama-nya. "kenapa sayang?" tanya mama-nya lagi.

yongguk menggeleng, "tidak, hanya penasaran, ma" balasnya setelah menelan daging asapnya.

mama-nya hanya mengangguk paham, lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya, begitu pula dengan baba-nya yang tadi sempat menghentikan pergerakannya untuk mendengarkan perbincangan istri dan anaknya.

• • •

 **june 5th, 2017.**

sebuah mobil sedan memasuki perkarangan rumah tingkat berdesian minimalis. seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari pintu pengemudi, lalu membuka pintu bagasi mobil, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kursi roda yang terlipat.

pria itu membuka kursi roda tersebut didekat pintu penumpang sebelah kanan, lalu menggendong seorang remaja laki-laki sekitar enam belas tahun dari dalam mobil.

ia mendudukkan anak lelaki itu dengan telaten diatas kursi roda. "terima kasih pak kang" ujar seorang wanita yang baru memasuki usia tiga puluhan, setelah menutup pintu mobil itu, lalu mendorong kursi roda itu masuk kedalam rumah, diikuti dengan pria tampan berusia empat puluh lima tahun disampingnya.

pria paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat lalu membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat, sebelum sang majikan masuk kedalam rumah, lalu beranjak masuk kembali kedalam mobil untuk memarkirkannya dalam garasi.

• • •

 **june 6th, 2017.**

"sihyunnie?" seorang wanita cantik itu melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang masih terlihat lengang.

anak lelaki— _yang bernama sihyun_ tengah terduduk di kasurnya itu menengokan kepalanya kearah asalnya suara. " _ne eomma_?" jawabnya dengan lembut, namun tatapannya mengarah lurus saja.

sang ibu duduk di tepi ranjang anaknya itu. "mau sarapan? bibi jung masak sup rumput laut kesukaanmu" ujar sang ibu seraya mengusap rambut sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

sihyun menganggukkan kepalanya. " _eung_!" jawabnya dengan imut.

"baiklah, akan _eomma_ bawakan." ujar sang ibu. "kamarmu ada balkonnya, mau keluar?" tawar sang ibu dengan lembut.

"benarkah?" tanya sihyun dengan antusias. "mau!" serunya semangat.

sang ibu tersenyum, " _kajja_ " ujarnya seraya membantu sihyun turun dari kasurnya dengan perlahan, lalu mendudukkan sihyun di kursi rodanya.

wanita itu mendorong kursi roda tersebut menuju balkom kamar anaknya, yang berdahapan langsung dengan balkon kamar rumah tetangga sebelah.

"tunggu disini ya, _eomma_ ambil dulu sup rumput lautnya" ujar ibunya seraya mengusap surai legamnya.

sihyun mengangguk, lalu ia merasakan kecupan hangat di pucuk kepalanya dari sang ibu, membuatnya tersenyum manis.

tak berapa lama setelah sang ibu pergi meninggalkannya, ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

kekurangannya dalam melihat membuatnya mengedarkan kepalanya kearah tempat sosok yang memperhatikannya berada menurut _feeling_ nya.

merasa ia sepertinya menemukam tempat sosok itu berada, ia tersenyum, tanda bahwa ia merasakan jika ia diperhatikan— _meskipun ia tak dapat melihatnya_.

• • •

 _hello! tea balik lagi dengan ff kimbros!_

 _adakah kimbros shipper disini? ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _dan ini terinspirasi dari lagunya mereka yg wonderland, serta akan ditambahkan dengan lagu exo - peterpan! (satu-satunya album exo yg masih aku dengerin sampe sekarang, cuma XOXO :'3)_

 _so, kasih masukannya ya! jangan lupa vomment!_

 _with love, lattea ca._


	2. èr

semenjak mendapati sosok lelaki manis yang selalu berada di balkon setiap pagi, yongguk menjadi sering memperhatikan lelaki itu.

awalnya ia hanya memandangnya dari balik pintu kaca balkonnya, namun setelah beberapa hari memperhatikannya, ia semakin mendekat.

ia akan bangun pagi— _biasanya ia malas bangun pagi_ , membuka tirai kamarnya, lalu memandang lelaki itu dari balkonnya, yang bahkan jaraknya tidak mencapai dua meter, sebelum bersiap untuk sekolah.

seperti sekarang, setelah memastikan ibu dari lelaki itu sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, ia akan duduk di bangku panjang dekat pembatas balkonnya, lalu menumpukan tangannya yang menahan dagunya diatas pembatas tersebut.

yongguk mengagumi pahatan wajah lelaki— _yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui namanya_ itu, matanya yang besar, bibir penuhnya yang ranum, serta kulit putih bersih layaknya putri salju, benar-benar cantik.

ia ingin berkenalan langsung dengannya, tapi ia tidak biasa memulai percakapan, jadinya ia hanya memperhatikan sosok itu dalam diam.

"yongguk! ayo bangun! sekolah!" suara teriakan sang mama yang terdengar samar mengakhiri kegiatannya untuk memperhatikan sosok itu.

 _haaah.. baiklah, sampai bertemu besok lagi peri cantik_

ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi, dan membiarkan pintu balkonnya terbuka begitu saja.

• • •

sihyun menyadari kalau ia selalu diperhatikan dari jauh oleh seseorang. namun anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa was-was saat ia diperhatikan oleh sosok itu.

meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat sosok itu, ia selalu bisa merasakan jika sosok itu memandangnya cukup dekat.

entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat kala mengingat bahwa ada sosok yang memperhatikannya begitu lekat.

sama seperti sekarang, ia sadar, tak jauh didepannya, sosok itu tengah menatapnya, membuatnya tenang dan hangat. senyuman selalu terukir diwajahnya saat sosok itu melangkah mendekat.

bahkan setelah ia mendengar ibu dari sosok itu berteriak membangunkannya— _yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak tadi_ , senyuman diwajahnya sama sekali tidak luntur.

ia ingin sekali mengobrol dengan sosok itu. berkenalan secara langsung dengannya, bukan hanya mengetahui namanya dari teriakan ibunya saja.

tapi ia sadar, siapa juga yang mau berbicara dengannya? jangankan melihat lawan bicaranya, melihat cahaya pun tak bisa, hanya kegelapan yang menemaninya tiga bulan terakhir ini.

tidak, sihyun tidak marah dengan kondisinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi buta, ia sadar, mungkin ini ujian dari tuhan yang sudah memberinya karunia dua bola mata yang cantik.

mungkin tuhan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya, sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya jauh lebih baik kedepannya.

• • •

keesokannya, yongguk menunggu dari balik pintu kaca balkonnya, menunggu sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu keluar dan duduk lagi dibalkon.

namun sudah setengah jam yongguk menunggu, tapi sosok itu tak kunjung keluar, bahkan tirai kamarnya pun masih tertutup rapat.

padahal hari ini yongguk sudah bertekat untuk berkenalan dengan sosok cantik itu. tapi sepertinya rencananya harus ia kubur saat ini.

ia menghela nafas berat, lelah menunggu sosok itu yang menampakan batang hidungnya samapu sekarang.

sentuhan lembut di kakinya mengalihkan perhatiannya, bibirnya membentuk kurva saat melihat kucing kesayangannya tengah mengusak manja di kedua kakinya.

tangannya meraih tubuh kucing itu, lalu menggendongnya. "sepertinya lain waktu tolbi- _ya_ " ujarnya pada sang kucing, seraya mengelus rambut halus milik kucingnya itu. sang kucing hanya mengeong, seakan mengerti perkataan tuannya.

• • •

 _chapter 2 up!_

 _kayaknya aku bakal up setiap chapter ga lebih dari 500 kata deh, hehehe :333_

 _makasih buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan membaca karya ku! aku benar-benar berterima kasih ke kalian_

 _maaf juga kalau ada typo, aku tidak melakukan proofread saat ini._

 _jangan lupa review nya ya!_

 _with love, caramelattea._


End file.
